


Avalor Extras

by Elizaisninjaduck



Series: Avalor [2]
Category: Arthurian Mythology, Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:32:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizaisninjaduck/pseuds/Elizaisninjaduck
Summary: These are all the extra's for Avalor-a fanfic/creative piece all about a girl who is king Arthur reincarnated, but many things went wrong and she failed in her mission. Thus, she was forced to go back in time (a one time chance) to her high school days and stop it before it all began...I just post these when I feel like it or when markers are hit, but only after their chapter appears on here. Also there may be obscure characters on here you can find who they all are by reading KM Shea's King Arthur and Her Knights or The Encyclopedia of Arthurian Legends by Ronan Coghlan, most will be in the latter, but sometimes the spelling of their names agree more with the former as it is my favorite book series





	1. Ch. 17 Extra

Please read the chapter associated before reading this content, it is meant to be read side by side and will not make sense otherwise.

Chapter Seventeen-The current ending to this chapter is better off, but you can read this afterwards. I added this part in while editing and decided to delete it as the original ending was much better. This is where Matt is telling Meritt about the team meetings, and it details Meritt's position. However, it is also a little off topic for the chapter itself, but in case you were curious.

"As for your duties, I have not yet decided them. I will let you know once I have a position to place you in." As right now it is difficult. "For now I would just worry about school and wait for that meeting," Matt said fixing his slightly slouching posture.

"Got it, thanks, Matt." She replied.

"Welcome." His posture was now completely fixed, but the fact remained he had let it slide while talking to Meritt. 

Ah, so his wall was definitely breaking good... she knew that she was getting much closer to him already.

"Now, Meritt what did you get for-"


	2. A More Comical Murray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is advised that Chapter 22 is reread for full effect, however, it is not necessary, nor as heavily recommended as before.

In Chapter 22 when Murray was giving the kahoot I had originally planned him to be much more sadistic and comical. I decided to tone it down, because Murray was not really this bad, and instead give hints onto the reason for his future actions.

So here lies exerts of the original version:

Murray thought this was bound to trip the two of them up.

....(This part was kept, but for full effect)....

He could feel the evil laughter rising, and so he shoved it down.

....

Mr. Murray watched the pairs connect with a sadistic glee. He was ready to give Matt the after class punishment. A few questions later and he was staring in amazement. Meritt clicked all the correct answers in succession one after another. And he wondered "How? How was she getting all of the answers correct? He grasped his hair and fell to his knees, defeated. It was impossible to defeat the pair of them, as together they were undefeatable. He also knew that if he tried to separate them all of his dubious behavior would come to light. He was trapped. TRAPPED!

Matt nodded in awe, she was laser-focused, lightning fast and 100 percent correct. The rest of the class sat still in fear and amazement of her skills. Suddenly, they understood why she was on the Blue Team.

Murray shook out of his stupor, he finally had remembered his last question. A free response, What was the reason that Mordred killed Arthur?


	3. Ector's Sense of Foreboding/Ch. 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend that you read Chapter Twenty-Four of the previous fic first

If you go back to chapter twenty-four, Ector is feeling apprehensive at Meritt's "first" memory. From there I switch to her real first memory to give character insight and a bit of light-heartedness in a heavy-ish arc. When I was editing this after having written thirty more chapters, I forgot about this switch and added in more mental insight into the chapter on Ector's part. It didn't flow well, but here it is: This being the first spoke of greater trials to come, and a bitterness he had not expected her to have. He should have guessed after the way things ended, but he had always felt she did not hold on to the past that much. He could never speculate the truth nor could he read her mind, she would have to tell him if he was to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


	4. The Spell to Expel Morgana/Ch.30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTERS ONE THROUGH CHAPTER THIRTY MAJOR SPOILERS  
> Chapter thirty is not required but recommended for the second half

This takes place in Chapter Thirty-and is a translation of the spell Martin/Morgana said as well as the other explanation I had thought of for spells. As I was typing this chapter, however, I realized my original was better and I knew what the words roughly meant. At first, I had forgotten what the words were supposed to mean. Always write it down kids, especially if it will be months before you type it up.

Ho Vien a widen-forcing magic/magic flow through us

Otolo ni shu-do not control

Lo quien ni vu so vien le fonder-that who is the son/neither the mother nor the father may (prev. phrase)

So vey Morgana Le Fae e expeley notros a Mordred y Martin-Take Morgana and expel her from Mordred/Martin/don’t allow Morgana to continue possessing her son

Finale iten Clarent ensue notros Finale!-Finally if the possessed possesses Clarent make this a final expulsion to never allow Morgana to possess Mordred ever again (this is across lifetimes and there would not be enough power to do this without Clarent)

Other explanation: This spell was original, but in Merlin’s style, and so it worked. Each mage styled their spells originally-or rather the geniuses-and the methodology got passed down until a mage just had to say the words. Hence, the made-up language. Meritt had no idea what it meant, and for all she knew it could be a very old spell, all she knew was that it was working.

Copyright Gillian Cox 2018

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas! I hope finals went well for everyone and your gifts were exactly what you wanted!


End file.
